Universo en Crisis
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: ¿como reaccionarian los personajes de Naruto ante las locuras del fandomn?... ante el hentai, el yaoi, el yuri, el bashing, las mary sue, el self insert, los OC y los OOC... este fic tratara de darte una respuesta
1. El Caos

El Caos:

Kakashi sonreía ante el regalo que su padre le había dado… de haber sabido que en este mundo existía una maquina tan hermosa como esa que le dejo de herencia el "Colmillo Blanco de Konoha" (me refiero al ninja, no al perro). Una maquina con una pantalla, un teclado y un pequeño objeto con forma de escarabajo llamado "raton".

- ¡gracias papá, ahora podre ver porno las 24 horas del dia!-

Una maquina llamada computadora o ordenador, si eres de España. El punto es que todos sabemos que el único objetivo que tiene esa maquina, es la de ver porno, hentai, mas porno, yaoi (si eres mujer o izquierdista), mas porno, yuri, mas porno y sepa Dios que más cosas "feas".

- Jejeje… esto esta genial… ahora bajare toda ese video de la pelirroja, después ese donde parodian a Bleach… jejeje… me voy a divertir-

Kakashi apago el monitor y después se fue caminando, con una tienda de acampar en sus pantalones. Lo que Hatake no sabía, es que esa computadora, causaría una crisis internacional más catastrófica que cualquiera que haya existido…. La del Fandom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto entro en la casa de Kakashi, estaba harto de tener que esperar por la llegada de su sensei, asi que fue a buscarlo directamente a su casa, sin embargo, no encontró nada, absolutamente nada ni nadie.

- ¡Kakashi sensei!-

El rubio camino hacia el cuarto de su sensei y al abrir la puerta, fue recibido por un sonido zumbante, como una abeja que se movía dentro de la habitación. Naruto busco el origen de ese sonido y fue entonces que vio a la pequeña computadora portátil que estaba en la mesa de noche de Kakashi.

- ¿Qué es esto?-

El pequeño y torpe Naruto, tomo la portátil de sus sensei y lo primero que hiso fue abrirla y mirar el monitor, había un protector de pantalla con la imagen de Sakura solo en ropa interior y mirando de manera muy picara al dueño de la laptop. Naruto sufrió de una hemorragia nasal comenzó a mover la computadora de arriba para abajo, de manera desesperada.

- ¡Sakura Chan, te sacare de esa cajita, no permitiré que te sigan usando de una manera tan deshonrosa!-

Naruto tomo la computadora y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inutlies, Sakura aun estaba dentro de la cajita. Con una desesperada necesidad por sacar a su amada de la computadora, el rubio junto sus manos y formo un rasengan.

- ¡te sacare Sakura chan!-

- ¡¿Naruto que haces?!-

Kakashi entro en su casa y encontró a Naruto destruyendo su computadora, con una rasengan, que además logro destrozar la mitad de su cuarto y su cama. Naruto busco entre los pedazos de la computadora, pero no encontró nada de Sakura, así que sus lagrimas cayeron como gotas de roció tras una lluvia muy torrencial (pa que vean que soy poeta).

- ¡Mate a Sakura chan!-

- ¡Mi porno, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Naruto se limpio los oídos y después miro a Kakashi, los pedazos de computadora y por ultimo, se dedico a observar el destrozado cuarto.

- ¿esa no era una jaula para Sakura chan?-

- ¡claro que no, era una caja que contenía todo tipo de entretenimiento para adulto, eres un maldito monstruo!-

- Pero yo crei que…-

- ¡¿Qué tipo de demonio le quita su pornografía a un hombre soltero y solitario?!

- ¿que fue eso con Sakura chan en ropa interior?-

- ¡era un video KakaSaku, imbécil, un maldito video, ella se lo quitaba y se disponía a hacer cosas muy bonitas!-

- ¿video?... ¿en esa caja?-

- Se llama internet, Naruto, es una red creada con el único propósito de perder el maldito tiempo, viendo porno y tu me lo quitaste!-

Naruto hiso caso omiso de las ultimas palabras de su sensei y algo en ese diminuto cerebro comenzó a maquinarse. Si habían videos de lolitas seduciendo a sus senseis… entonces habían videos de él teniendo su "Ñiqui-Ñiqui" con Sakura… ¡era un sueño hecho realidad!

- ¡Kakashi sensei, me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!-

Kakashi solo fulmino a Naruto con la mirada y este salió corriendo de su casa, como quien dice, el diablo lo perseguía.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varios días mas tarde:

Tras mucho ahorrar, un tiempo tan cruel para el rubio, no pudo comer las 900 veces seguidas que comía en Ichiraku por mes, no pudo gastar en la cuenta de la luz, el gas y el agua caliente, ni siquiera podía costear los pasajes de autobús. De hecho, fue un mes interminable, un mes donde pedía limosnas en las calles y trabajaba en el oficio mas denigrante y triste del universo conocido… un call center (centro de llamadas). Pero ahora… tenía su portal a su sueño, una computadora portátil, nuevecita… a lo que quiere decir que se volverá obsoleta en… ya.

- ¡Listo… PODRE VER A SAKURA CHAN, HACIENDOME EL AMOR!-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En alguna parte de Konoha: Sakura dejo de comer su helado y sintió y gran escalofrió por toda su columna vertebral. Miro hacia atrás con una fantasmagórica mirada de miedo y se dedico a observar el apartamento de Naruto que estaba a lo lejos.

- Algo me dice que alguien esta a punto de recibir una gran paliza-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto encendio la computadora, escribió las letras "www.¿tambientelajalasporsakuraharuno?". Y fue entonces que Naruto conoció el cielo…

- Sakura chan… esta desnuda… DESNUDA-

- ¡¿Qué estoy qué?!-

Una puerta se abrió de par en par y la pierna de Sakura entro en la habitación de Naruto. El rubio pudo oler el aroma a azufre que entro en su casa, se puso de pie y trato de apagar la computadora, pero había el detalle… que no sabia como hacerlo.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, Alt Suprimir, Alt Suprimir!-

- ¡¿Qué haces ahí dentro?!-

La voz de Sakura era como un demonio enfurecido… uno con hambre de violencia y sed de sangre. Naruto empezó a sudar como loco, tenía que salir de este embrollo y rápido, antes de que…

- ¡Naruto!-

- Oooo… diablos!-

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como en una película de terror. Naruto trato de apagar la computadora, pero tenía demasiadas ventanas de imágenes NaruSaku abiertas al mismo tiempo y cerrarlas todas tardaba tiempo. La pierna derecha de Sakura entro en la habitación y le sigue la izquierda, una niebla espesa cubre todo su cuerpo y no permite que veamos lo que suceda fuera de la habitación.

- Sa… Sakura chan-

- Naruto… ¡¿Qué es eso?!-

- NADA… JURO QUE NADA…-

Sakura dio un paso dentro de la habitación, su mirada reflejaba odio y de su boca y nariz, salía un vapor muy caliente. Ella camino hacia la computadora, aparto a Naruto y miro el contenido.

- ¡AAAA… Sakura chan, no me mates, te juro que yo no quería… bueno, si… Pero ese no es el punto!-

- ¡¿Qué?!-

Sakura levanto su mano, pero no con la intención de darle una paliza sin piedad a Naruto, si no para expresar su profunda indignación al leer una opinión que había en la zona del foro:

**_Escrito por:_ _NoSoyRockLee:_ **

**_Dios… Sakura chan es tan sexy… como me gustaría que hubiesen mas LeeSaku por ahí._ **

**_Escrito por:_ _Tomas: _**

**_No sé que le ven a esa perra antipática, solo sabe gritar "Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun", golpear a Naruto y estorbarle a todo mundo… Dios… si es hasta plana es, el marimacho ese._ **

**_Escrito por:_ _NoSoyRockLee:_ **

_**NO HABLES MAL DE SAKURA CHA… DE SAKURA, ES UNA DE LAS KUNOICHIS MAS…eee… mas…eeee… mas… aaaa… BUENO, MAS MAS DE KONOHA**_

Una vena se resalto en la sien de Sakura y la kunoichi golpeo la mesa con todas sus fuerza, el golpe hiso que todo cayera en pedazos y que la casa se derrumbara hasta quedar en sus simientos. La gente miro asustada como de entre los escombros, salía Naruto con un ojo morado y lo que creo, era un pulmon perforado. Sakura arrojo la computadora a la calle, pero esta fue recibida por Neji que no la dejo caer.

- ¡gracias Neji, salvaste mi porn…tafolios electrónico!- grito Naruto.

- De nada… mmm…¿foros de discusión de los personajes de Naruto?... ¿y eso?-

Neji dio click en una pestaña y comenzó a leer las opiniones de los fans, la gran mayoría era niñas que abalaban al Hyuuga, lo cual lo hiso sonrojarse, pero una le llamo la atención:

**Escrito por: _NejiFan:_ _Neji es taaaaaaan… sexy… es la cosita mas kawaii del mundo… deberían darle su propia serie_ **

**_Escrito por:_ _TerryBoggard:_ _¿Qué carajos le ven a ese tipo?... es un marica con cara de niña, por Dios… apuesto que no saben que el tipo usa 90 cremas para la piel diferente_ **

Neji sujeto la computadora con mas fuerza que antes, su mirada mostro un brillo demoniaco y miro con furia el Nick del tipo que lo había calumniado.

- Juro… por la tumba de mis padres… que te voy a encontrar… y hare que veas a tu destino-

Todos los aldeanos se alejaron del camino de Neji, el cual arrojo la computadora tan lejos como pudo, esta vez, Naruto tuvo que correr para evitar que su portátil, quedara hecha añicos, pero justo antes de que pudiera sujetarla, una mano la tomo y miro la computadora. La mano era de Jiraiya, el cual venía acompañado de Asuma, Kurenai, Gai y Shizune.

- ¡Hey, es una de las cajitas de la felicidad!- dijo Jiraiya.

- ¿felicidad?-. pregunto Asuma.

- Si, siempre te da un final feliz, jejeje-

Jiraiya comenzó a curiosear por la pagina, mas que nada, mirando con lujuria las imágenes yuri del SakuHina que tanto nos gusta... pero… algo que vio, lo hiso soltar la computadora.

-¿voy…voy…voy a morir?-

- ¿Qué?- dijo Kurenai.

- ¿De que hablas Jiraiya?- dijo Gai.

- Por Kishimoto… ¡esa máquina tiene una forma de ver el futuro, he visto hasta el capítulo 437 del manga y se quienes moriran!-

- ¡¿Cómo?!- dijo Shizune.

- ¡Asuma, amigo mio, tu seras el primero!-

Asuma quedo paralisado por la revelación, pero no, no podía creer en eso, era simplemente imposible. Tomo la computadora y reviso la saga contra Hidan… era imposible… era como si el todo poderoso Kishimoto les estuviera jugando una broma de mal gusto con imágenes en blanco y negro del futuro.

- ¡pero no puedo morir todavía… Kurenai esta embarazada y de mi hijo!-

- Si, tu hijo… jeje-

Una vez que Kurenai dijo eso, Gai comenzó a silbar nerviosamente. Jiraiya puso su mano en el hombro derecho de Asuma y este se tiro al suelo para llorar. Shizune miro la computadora, pero Jiraiya se la quito rápidamente.

- Lo que veas respecto a ti… es demasiado cruel… es mejor que no leas si no has estado leyendo el manga… este fic tiene mucho Spoilers-

- … (¿con quien esta hablando?)-

Jiraiya comenzó a llorar fuertemente y abrazo a Shizune con mucha fuerza, la chica se puso roja y miro confundida a Kurenai la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

- Pero esperen… ¡aun hay una esperanza!- grito el ero sanin.

- ¡¿la hay?!- dijo Asuma.

- ¡busquemos a Kishimoto, en una búsqueda para evitar un cruel destino, hablaremos con el creador de este mundo!- ¡Vamos Shizune!- grito Asuma.

Los tres salieron corriendo dejando polvo a su paso. Naruto suspiro una última vez, no podía dejar que más gente supiera lo que les deparaba el futuro, muy a pesar de tener la oportunidad de ver los senos de Sakura al viento y a ella con una sonrisa picara y sádica y moviendo su cintura al ritmo de un "tan tan" y relamiéndose los labios y haciendo cosas obscenas y…

- Ahora que lo pienso, mejor me la quedo por un rato mas-

Naruto abrió la ventana, busco la sección que le interesaba, pero… se encontró con algo que no le gusto:

**Escrito por: _Ellys:_ _Como es posible que el personaje principal de Naruto, sea un rubio idiota, con cara de retrasado que no sabe sonreír bien y que por si fuera poco, no sabe hacer NADA bien_**

Naruto cerró su computadora, la dejo en el suelo y camino hacia Sakura, le ayudo a ponerse de pie y le dijo:

- Busquemos a esos infelices-


	2. Fangirls

2- Fangirls

El suelo se movía fuertemente, como si un pequeño terremoto estuviera azotando las calles de Konoha.

- ¡Mas fuerte!-

En realidad no era ningún temblor ni mucho menos era un desastre natural, era provocado por la pisadas de la respuesta que la madre naturaleza le dio al ser humano al inventar la bomba atómica.

- ¡Que no se apague la llama de la juventud!-

Era Gai sensei, la bestia verde de Konoha en sus habituales sesiones de entrenamiento en la que daba al menos 4000 vueltas a la aldea, hacia 800 sentadillas y todas esas cosas que la gente sin nada que hacer se pone a hacer, eso fue contradictorio, pero bueno…

- ¡Juaaaa!-

Gai se detuvo y grito con toda su fuerza, con tal de encender su llama de la juventud, lanzo un izquierdaso, un derechazo y una patada al frente, esto si que era vida para él, solo correr, gritar y sentir la emoción de un millón de soles en su interior, con el delicioso dolor que le provocaba un ejercicio bien hecho.

- ¡Esto es vida!-

Lo malo es que…

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese fenómeno?- dijo una chica.  
- Cierto, sí que es feo y se cree la gran cosa-

… es que el otro género es incapaz de entender sus motivos para estar feliz cada vez que hace sus 5000 sentadillas en menos de una hora y si, tuvo un altercado con Kurenai hace unas semanas, pero estaba borracho y no se acuerda de que sucedió. Esto le provocaba gran dolor a Gai, ninguna mujer se fijaba en él ni en sus habilidades, siempre salían huyendo al verlo y no se mostraban interesadas en conocerlo, eso era la vida de soltero de Gai, matar hormonas con ejercicio, visitar a Manuela y entrenar con Lee.

- ¡Que más da, estoy seguro que hay una mujer tan afine a mi juventud y que pueda soportar mi energético ser, en algún lugar del mundo, por ahora me dedicare a entrenar!-

Gai dio un paso adelante y antes de que pudiera decir "mantequilla de maní" cayó al suelo, chocando su cara contra el suelo y escuchándose un crack en su nariz. Al ponerse de pie, se llevo sus manos a su nariz y con un tirón de esta la reacomodo en su lugar, miro hacia atrás y vio a su eterno rival, Kakashi Hatake, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y mirando con suma tristeza el suelo.

- Eterno rival… ¿no sabes que estar sentado asi puedes hacer que alguien se tropiece?-  
- Aja-  
- ¿Sucede algo, Kakashi?-  
- Perdí algo muy importante para mi-  
- ¿Qué cosa?... ¡¿No me digas que perdiste el amor de una dama?!-  
- No de una… de muchas… perdí mucho amor-  
- ¡Kakashi, de haberlo sabido!-

Gai levanto a Kakashi con su brazo derecho y lo abrazo tan fuerte que sus costillas comenzaron a tronarse. las lagrimas de tristeza de Gai caían sobre el rostro de Kakashi y este solo deseaba que su "rival" lo dejara en paz.

- Si tan solo no hubiese perdido la cajita de la felicidad-  
- ¿cajita de la felicidad?-  
- Aaa… es cierto, no pude llamarte el otro dia para que la vieras, ven, vamos a un café internet y te muestro-

Caminaron hacia el primera café internet que se había instalado en Konoha. Kakashi se sento delante del panel, Gai miro con mucho interese ese extraño aparato y se sorprendió al ver como Kakashi manejaba con total maestría esa máquina.

- ¿Qué es esa pagina?-dijo Gai.  
- Es una página de foros, la gente expresa sus opiniones respecto a diferentes temas de la actualidad… este es … veamos que dicen de mi-

**_Club de Fans de Kakashi Hatake:_**

**_1- Midori.  
2- Chica sexy21  
3- Harima  
4- Otro nombre japones que nada tiene que ver con el original pero da igual 22  
5- Joselo  
6- …_**

Y la lista continuaba por miles y miles de nombres, todos ellos alabanban y admiraban a Kakashi. Los hombres quería ser como él y las mujeres no paraban de decir lo lindo, tierno, guapo y sexy que es él. Gai sintió algo en su pecho, algo que le quemaba por dentro, todas esas mujeres estaban como locas por su rival y ni una sola decía cosas buenas sobre Gai.

- Disculpa…-

La envidia lo carcomía por dentro.

- … ¿si?-  
- ¿Hay algún club de fans de Gai sensei?-  
- Mmm… déjame buscar… club de fans de Orochimaru, club de fans de Naruto, club de fans de Rock Lee, club de fans de Neji… parece que hay uno-

La sonrisa que se formo en la boca de Gai no tuvo precio, realmente habían personas (además de Lee) que lo consideraban genial. Gai miro atento la lista… ¿Cuántos serian?... 1000, 2000, 5000…

- Son solo 11- dijo Kakashi.

Y tan rápido como llego, su sonrisa desapareció. Solo 11 personas, un numero infinitamente pequeño comparado con los 99000 fans que tenia Kakashi solo en el club de fans de esa pagina. Gai miro el suelo triste, su rival lo había superado en este campo.

- Solo once… vaya… al menos veamos que dicen de ti y… ¡¡¡SANTA MADRE DIOS!!!-  
- ¿Qué sucede?-  
- ¡Gai, tienes que leer esto!-

Kakashi sujeto la cabeza de Gai y lo forzó a leer los muchos comentarios que solo 11 personas habían hecho.

**_Yosh:_**

**_MMM… no se porque, pero… ¿alguien mas piensa que Gai es el mas sexy del anime?_**

**_Supesexybeast:_**

**_Yo lo creo… no se, tiene ese no se que, que te da ganas de entrar en el televisor y arrancarle la virginidad…GRRR_**

**_Wolfmother:_**

**_Estoy de acuerdo, me encantaría quitarle ese traje verde con la boca_**

**_GaiFangirl:_**

**_Si él fuera real, lo violaria tantas veces que lo dejaría seco_**

Y esos comentarios no eran lo único promiscuo relacionado con él, también habían fanarts bastante crudos de su anatomía masculina, fics donde se le describia teniendo relaciones con sus alumnos (Neji y TenTen incluidos) o con personajes que ellas mismas habian inventado…esas mujeres eran mas pervertidas de lo que el se hubiese imaginado.

- Mmm… que cosas-  
- Gai… ninguna de mis 99000 fans, se han atrevido a escribir, dibujar y hacer lo que estas 11 chicas están exclamando… amigo… te acabas de sacar la lotería-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Debemos buscarlas y asegurarnos de que sigan interesadas en ti-  
- Pe…pero Kakashi-  
- ¡¡¡Nada de peros, muévete!!!-

Kakashi comenzó a empujar a Gai fuera del café internet. El dueño del local miro a ese par alejarse, después miro la computadora y al poco tiempo:

- ¡Esos bastardos no pagaron la hora!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la Akatsuki cueva:

Sasuke se estaba mirando en el espejo y tirándose besitos, era impresionante su físico, ese cuerpo que tenía todas las mujeres locas… su blanca piel de muñeca, su peinado de cacatúa, sus ojos rojos del sharingan y esa nariz fina que tanto hacia que las chicas gritaran desesperadas.

- Qué bonito, soy… jejeje…- acerca su rostro al espejo- … ¿Qué hay guapo?... ¿yo?… jejeje… si eso es mío… ¿te sientes con suerte?... no soy gay, pero contigo hago una excepción-

Los labios del Uchiha fueron acercándose poco a poco a los de su reflejo y justo cuando estaba a escasos 2 centímetros de tocarse. La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y Suigetsu entro alarmado y moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo.

- ¡Sasuke, debes ver esto, es…!-  
- Eeee…  
- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?-  
- NADA-

Sasuke cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza, tomo aire, espero que se le fuera la vergüenza de la cara y a los pocos segundos, reabrió la puerta y miro con algo de cólera a su compañero de Taka.

- …-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- Eee… mira, entramos a una página de internet y… ¿en serio, que estabas haciendo?-  
- ¡Ya dije que nada, maldición!-  
- Esss…tabien… bueno, da igual ven con nosotros-

Cuando Sasuke salió del baño, Karin lloraba a moco tendido en el suelo, Juugo estaba pálido y mirando el monitor de la computadora de Pein. Suigetsu aparto al paralizado y blanco de Juugo del asiento y le pidió a Sasuke que se sentara ahí. Sasuke hiso caso y miro el monitor extrañado, Suigetsu digito unas palabras en la pagina y al poco tiempo.

**_Resultados de búsqueda de imágenes para NaruSasu y SasuNaru._**

La quijada de Sasuke cayo tan fuerte, que toco el suelo e inclusive perforo la cerámica de este.

- ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo que era gay, Sasuke sama?!...- grito Karin- … ¡yo me hacia ilusiones!-  
- ¡No soy gay!-

El grito de Sasuke fue tan poderoso que fue como un eco que se escucho por toda la base de Akatsuki e inclusive en todo el mundo.

- Sasuke Sama… vamos tranquilícese y explíquenos que son esas escenas de "rellenar" agujeros que hace con el rubio ese- dijo Juugo.  
- ¡¿No soy yo?!... ¡debe ser un doble, yo jamás deje que Naruto me tocara!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En alguna parte del mundo:

Naruto dio media vuelta y miro al cielo, levanto su puño y grito:

- ¡No me calumnies, Sasuke!-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke miro con su sharingan activado esa maldita maquina y le lanzo un Amaterasu hasta que la computadora quedara derretida en un mar de metal derretido. Suigetsu cayó de rodillas y riéndose como loco. Karin se puso de pie y camino hacia Sasuke, sus ojos estaban llorosos y le dijo:

- ¡de haber sabido que era del otro equipo, jamás habría usado esa píldora aquella vez que fuimos al bar en la noche!-  
- ¿Qué píldora?-  
- Aaa… una ahí…jejeje-  
- ¿Qué hara con estos difamadores, Sasuke sama?- dijo Juugo.  
- Primero… los buscare, después… los matare y entonces… volveré a ser el vengador de siempre-  
- JAJAJA-  
- Cállate, Ariel-

Suigetsu miro feo a Sasuke y miro como su lider camino hacia la salida de la Akatsukicueva, miro hacia atrás y grito:

- VENGANZA-


	3. Presentando a la Mary Sue

3- Presentando a la Mary Sue.

Era el tercer día desde la desaparición de varios ninjas de la aldea. Los cazadores ANBU habían sido dispersados por todos los alrededores de Konoha y varias cartas con los nombres de los desaparecidos estaban siendo desplegadas por todas las aldeas aliadas de Konoha.

Los pocos ninjas de elite que se podían usar para misiones de alto nivel, eran muy pocos, entre ellos el equipo del desaparecido Asuma Sarutobi y solo dos integrantes del equipo Gai. Tsunade se vio obligada a llamar a algún nuevo agente que pudiese engrosar las filas ninjas, en tanto no regresaran los desaparecidos… es entonces que entra esta perra.

Era una chica de cabello pelirrojo, anteojos redondos y grandes, de busto tan gigantesco como un par de bolas de playa, con un cuerpazo de una diosa sexosa y con todo el maldito poder del universo, brindado por su creador de turno… ¿su nombre?

- Mary Sue-

Los guardias de las puertas de la aldea miraron a esa chica confundidos… ellos nunca pidieron su nombre.

- Hola… ¿tú debes de ser la nueva ninja de tierras lejanas?-  
- Mas que lejanas, vengo de una tierra fría y vacía, tan hueca que el miedo habita en cada esquina, es un mundo violento en el cual he tenido que sobrevivir, pero despreocúpense, soy poderosa, soy lo máximo, soy heroína… soy Mary Sue-  
- Ajaaaa… esta si esta fumada-

Mary no hiso caso a los insignificantes sonidos que salían de la boca de esos guardias y entro en la aldea.

* * *

En la aldea todos estaban preocupados por la misteriosa desaparición de varios de sus mejores ninjas. Muchos aldeanos pensaban que este seria el fin de la aldea, ya que los ninjas que quedaban, no eran como que muy convincentes. Uno tenia cabeza de piña, otro era un panzón, otra era la rubia  
esa que nadie nunca le ponía atención y un tipo con enormes

- Y esta cicatriz en el brazo me la hice cuando trataba de pelar una naranja con una navaja, esta otra por tratar de bañar a un gato callejero… me dio sarna, pero que mas da- dijo Lee.  
- Lee… ¿Por qué hablas conmigo?-dijo Shikamaru.  
- No tengo a nadie más con quien hablar… Gai sensei desapareció, Neji no se ha visto y

TenTen se la pasa encerrada en su casa desde que compro esa nueva computadora-

- ¿Qué estará haciendo?-  
- Oigan…- Choji miro hacia la puerta de la aldea- … ahí viene la nueva-

Todos miraron como la chica pelirroja se acerco moviendo sus caderas de derecha izquierda, todos los hombres se hipnotizaban al verla pasar, deseaban poseerla y ella lo sabía. Shikamaru comenzó a babear, Choji dejo caer su bolsa de papitas, Lee tuvo que ocultar su erección con sus manos y por último, Ino… ella solo se limito a mirarla con celos.

- Hola, me llamo Mary… ¿ustedes deben ser Ino, Rock Lee, Choji y Shikamaru?-  
- Como lo…  
- … o lo se, cabeza de piña, lo se-

Y la mujer se encamino hacia el interior de la aldea. Los hombres solo suspiraron, esa pelirroja era muy extraña, como si alguien hubiese creado un personaje super poderoso para poder ocultar su frustración por no ser el autor de sus vidas… o algo por el estilo.

-

* * *

Mientras tanto… en Japón.

Jiraiya había conseguido un viaje hacia Japón en avión, todos los que tenían una muy alta probabilidad de morir, se dirigieron sin hacer mucha protesta al respecto. Se bajaron en el aeropuerto internacional de… Tokio… y llegaron a… Osaka… en busca del todo poderoso Kishimoto. Pero había un problema… nadie hablaba Japonés.

- ¡¿Qué?!-  
- Kawaii desu desu-  
- ¡¿no entiendo nada?!-

Asuma trataba de no perder el control con un tipo panson y que usaba un tuxedo negro. Te has de estar preguntando… ¿Cómo es posible que no entiendan si sus nombres están en japonés?

- Porque el autor de este fic no habla Japonés-  
- ¿a quién le hablas Jiraiya?- pregunto Shizune.  
- No tengo ni la menor idea, pero una fuerza invisible me forzó a decir eso-  
- Oigan, ya encontré la casa de Kishimoto- dijo Asuma.  
- O sea que no vive en un palacio hecho con afiches de Akira Toriyama- dijo Shizune.  
- No, de hecho vive en…-

**_Estimados lectores, me es imposible revelar el lugar donde habita el hombre que invento este manga/anime o como quieran llamarlo._**

****  
Estaban delante de un pequeño apartamento con un pequeño letrero que decía:

**_"Bienvenidos… Si eres Seishi, gracia por ayudarme a terminar el capitula de la semana pasada, pensé que como llore casi 3 horas en tu rodilla me ibas a dejar y todo eso… en caso de que seas un Fan… ya se, ya se… soy lo máximo… y en caso de que seas UNA fan… carajo mujer, ya te di un jutsu homosexual, ya deja de joderme"_**

Jiraiya tomo aire, acerco su regordete dedo al timbre de la casa de dios… y con todo el aire que sus pulmones podían conseguir, lo toco.

_**DING DONG**_

Hubo una pausa momentánea en la que solo hubo silencio… Shizune respiro fuertemente, Asuma trago su cigarro y Jiraiya sudo tan frio como nunca antes lo había hecho.

**_"¿diga?"_**

- Se… señor Ma…Masashi Kishimoto… mi nombre es Jiraiya y… ajam… vengo con Shizune y Asuma, hicimos un largo viaje en el que nos tuvimos que proteger de muchas amenazas y Shizune decía "Por favor Jiraiya, protégeme… con tu pene"…-  
- Yo nunca dije eso-  
- ….y Asuma decía "si, a mi también"…-  
- ¡¿Qué carajo hombre?!-  
- … y solo quiero pedirle un favor, ya que aquí entre nos, soy el único personaje que no es de relleno y no es Uchiha que se ha muerto-  
- ¡Espera un minuto!- grito Asuma.  
- Es más, mátalos a ellos, pero no a mi, hombre, yo si soy cool… ¿Qué hacen con Shizune, adema de pornografía y parejas baratas?-  
- ¡hey!-grito Shizune.  
- Digo… es que… o Dios… voy a morir, verdad… maldita sea, voy a morir-

_**"…. ¿es una broma?..."**_

Jiraiya se acerco al intercomunicador y comenzó a gritar con fuerza:

- ¡¿Te parece una broma hombre?!... ¡voy a morir, grandísimo hijo de puta!... espera… eso no salió bien… por favor, soy muy joven y hermoso para morir… o diablos… diablos… estoy muerto-

**_"miren… Masashi no está en casa… está escondido en el basurero de Akira Toriyama, supongo que trata de robar su ropa interior o algo así, ustedes saben, para inspirarse oliéndola… como sea, adiós y sigan su camino ninja… dios, que ñoño suena"_**

Una vez que se colgó el intercomunicador, Jiraiya suspiro, se limpio el sudor y miro a Shizune y a Asuma, los cuales solo miraban con odio al ero sanin.

- ...-  
- ¿y bien?-dijo Shizune.  
- Jejeje…eee… bueno, miren, es que yoooo… jajaja… o diablos-

* * *

**En otro lado del mundo.**

Neji había visitado todos los lugares que conocía, desde las aldeas ninja, hasta los barrios más bajos del mundo ninja. Pero para el no representaba ninguna dificultad, ya que él tiene un destino y hará hasta lo imposible para cumplirlo.

El Hyuuga toco una puerta y al poco tiempo la abrió un tipo gordo, de ropa negra, con mucha barba y anteojos. El hombre miro a Neji por unos instantes y después volvió a entrar en su casa, salió otra vez, pero esta vez con una escopeta.

- ¡No tengo nada para ti, ni estoy interesado en información sobre el día del juicio final!-  
- No soy miembro de ninguna religión, solo quiero saber si usted escribió: "Neji tiene la pinta de niñita traumada más grande de todos los imbéciles del anime que ya de por si es una mierda, y Naruto es una basura, atte, un comiquero que te odia a ti, a todos y a todo (sobre todo a sí mismo por falta de amigos que comprendan mi genialidad)"-  
- ¿si y?-  
- Lo supuse-

A los cinco segundos la casa del tipo estaba encendida y solo podían escucharse los gritos de dolor del pobre sujeto. Neji lo tacho de su lista y después miro a su alrededor, aun faltaban personas por ser tachadas y mas importante aun, todavía no encontraba al tipo que le insulto en la computadora de Naruto.

- ¿Disculpe?-

Neji se detuvo y miro a una pequeña niña que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La mirada de la diminuta niñita rubia, de coletas y con una sonrisa angelical, estaba poniendo muy nervioso a Neji, el cual comenzó a sudar frio.

- ¿eres Neji Hyuuga?-  
- … eee… si-  
- ¡lo tengo chicas!-

Un monton de niñas, mujeres y demás personas salieron de la nada y se lanzaron sobre él, como fieras hambrientas y todo se puso negro.

Cuando Neji recupero su conciencia, logro notar que estaba en una especie de calabozo diminuto, semi desnudo y con sus brazos encadenados a una pared.

- ¿Hey, amigo, despertaste?-  
- ¿Cómo?-

Neji activo su byakugan y al ver a su derecha, encontró a un tipo de cabello rubio y ojos azules que estaba lleno de marcas de moridadas y un claro chupetazo en el cuello.

- ¿Quién eres?... ¿Dónde estoy?-  
- Me llamo Hyoga de Cisne-  
- ¿Qué?-  
- De caballeros del Zodiaco… y soy un bishi o personaje hermoso, al igual que tu-  
- … mira, no se que te han dicho, pero yo no pateo con la izquierda-  
- No me refiero a eso me refiero a…-

Una puerta se abrió y una chica con traje de masoquista entro en el calabozo, era morocha y bastante alta. La chica tomo la mano de Hyoga y puso una bola de metal en el caballero de Cisne, después… saco un latigo.

- O dios mio- dijo Neji.

* * *

De regreso en Konoha:

TenTen estaba delante de su computadora, fumaba un cigarrillo (fumar es malo para la salud) y sonreía con tanta alegría que no se lo podía creer, como si el hecho de que Temari le enviara videos de su batalla cada semana, no le afectara.

- Aaaa… , gracias por el tiempo… aaaa… ¿quien diría que ver a Lee y a Neji haciendo cochinadas seria tan divertido y gratificante?-  
La damisela apago el cigarrillo y se puso de pie, tomo un respiro y justo cuando se iba a ir, un sonido como de campana le llamo la atención. TenTen reviso el link y vio el nombre de un video.  
- "2 Girls 1 cup"… mmm… ¿Qué será?-

* * *

Por fuera de Konoha.

- O MI DIOOOOOOOOOOOS-


	4. La amenaza fantasma

**_4- La amenaza Fantasma._**

Lugar: Oficinas centrales de TV Tokio.  
Hora: La hora en que los niños estas dormido, joder.

En la ciudad de Tokio, en Japón, hay un edificio de cristal y metal, con muchos pasillos y oficinas, donde los pobres trabajadores se ven obligados con látigos y cadenas, a hacer horarios de series animadas para que un montón de fanáticos del anime pudieran tener su droga diaria. En la cima de este edificio de maldad, existe una fuerza sumamente poderosa…los ejecutivos del imperio de los padres de familia y la censura.

- ¿y bien?- dijo un ejecutivo.  
- Tv Tokio aun no domina la mente de todos, solo de los fanáticos del anime y el manga de occidente y oriente- dijo una mujer.  
- Diablos… aun hay muchos que se la jalan con mujeres reales, esto es una piedrecita en nuestro plan de dominio del mundo-  
- ¡Hey, no quiero que digan eso, piensa en los niños!- grito un tipo con un gafete que decía "Censura".  
- Díganme… ¿Qué motivo hay para que la gente no se acerque a nuestros productos?- pregunto el ejecutivo.  
- Es un manga en especial… un anime llamado Naruto-dijo la mujer.  
- ¿Naruto?-  
- Así es, creado por un tal Masashi Kishimoto, es tan popular en el continente Americano que básicamente, la gente no se interesa en los otros productos que vendemos y es que aceptémoslo… América es el único continente que cuenta en occidente-  
- Mmm… de ser así… - el ejecutivo golpeo la mesa de reuniones-… ¡tenemos que destruir a Naruto!-  
- AAA… DIJO DESTRUIR, VOY A DEMANDARLO POR HABER DAÑADO A MI HIJO-

Las sombras rodearon al equipo de ejecutivos, el silencio se apodero de la habitación y el incomodo sonido de la maldad se apodero del lugar.

* * *

En medio del desierto:

Sakura se rascaba la cabeza, Sai se preguntaba "¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?" y Naruto se dedicaba a gritar como niñito asustado. Delante de los 3 había un letrero que decía:

**_"Estas perdido… Pd: Killer Bee estuvo aquí, YO"_**

- E…Estamos perdidos- dijo Sakura.  
- Es extraño… a mi nunca me han insultado por internet, solo dicen que estoy de relleno y la verdad es que no mienten-  
- ¡Papá… Mamá… Buda, Khirshna, Jesús, L Ron Hubbard, Cthulhu, Gai sensei… vamos a morir!- gritaba Naruto.  
- Maldita sea Naruto, Cállate- dijo Sakura acariciando su sienes.

La tripa comenzó a rugirle al rubio. Sakura suspiro, el jamás se calmaría y mucho menos ahora que se habían extraviado en medio de México e India, por ahora su venganza tendría que esperar, debía encontrar una forma de salir de este problema. La tripa de Naruto volvió a rugir fuertemente.

- Carajo…voy a morir de hambre, no he comido desde… hace cinco minutos…- Naruto les muestra una panza llena de pelos y con estrías-… ¡estoy en los huesos, tendré que hacer practicas caníbales!-

Sai emitió un sonido de dolor, el muy fuerte sol del desierto estaba quemando su pálida, blanca y zombificada piel y era necesario que se pusiera bronceador de coco, que hacía de su piel muy brillante y con un delicioso aroma a coco que hacía que las babas bajaran de la boca de Naruto.

- ¿Qué me estas mirando?... ¡AAAAAA!-  
- ¡Naruto compórtate!-

El rubio ya le había arrancado el brazo derecho a Sai y lo mordía con mucha intensidad, mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salía del hombro derecho del dibujante de Konoha. Naruto trago un pedazo de carne y miro con una sonrisa a Sakura.

- ¿Quieres?-  
- ¡¿Qué demonios?!... ¡Naruto, maldito enfermo!- grito Sai.  
- Bueno, la verdad es que también tengo hambre-

Sakura tomo el brazo izquierdo de Sai y lo tiro con tanta fuerza que termino arrancándoselo y salpicando sangre por todas partes. Tanto Naruto como Sakura se sentaron sobre el pecho de Sai y comenzaron a comerse las extremidades del pobre ANBU.

- … (Hijos de puta… me vengare, lo juro)-  
- Mmm… sabe a pollo- dijo Sakura.

Naruto le dio un mordisco al brazo de Sai y suspiro, de repente una pequeña imagen se vio en el horizonte, era una imagen muy extraña, similar a un flash de cámara fotográfica y se estaba acercando.

- ¡es un automóvil!- grito Sakura.  
- ¡Nos salvamos!- grito Naruto.  
- … (Voy a matarlos a ambos, esperen y verán)- pensó el muñón de Sai.

* * *

En medio de algún lugar en el bosque, 1 hora antes de lo sucedido con Sai:

Dos villanos miraban a su alrededor, esperaban a que llegara una orden de su superior para ir a buscar a su objetivo, el zorro de las nueve colas, el cual es mas llamado Kyuubi por los fans de la serie, porque tienen una manía por llamarle en japonés, a pesar de que en español se escucha perfectamente bien, pero no… les gusta jugar de que saben muchos idiomas y le dicen kyuubi.

- Itachi… ¿Cuánto falta?-  
- No lo sé Kisame, ¿cuánto dura Pein en el baño, si tiene seis cuerpos?

**_"Itachi… Kisame… ¿están ahí?"_**

- Si líder, aquí estamos- dijo Itachi.

**_"muy bien… deben saber que el chico zorro esta por esos alrededores y es su objetivo buscarlo y traerlo a la Akatsuki cueva"_**

- Líder, yo tengo una duda-dijo Kisame.

**_"No Kisame, me refiero al Bijuu… no al pokemon ni al digimon"_**

- Auuuu… que decepcionante-  
- Vámonos Kisame, tenemos que ir por el auto-

De entre los arbustos, encontraron un Ferrari. Itachi se subió en el asiento del piloto y Kisame en el de copiloto, el motor arranco y…

- ¿ya llegamos?- dijo Kisame.  
- No- respondió Itachi.  
- ¿ya llegamos?-  
- No-  
- ¿Ya llegamos?-  
- No-  
- ¿ya llegamos?-  
- NO-

* * *

De regreso con Naruto y los demás.

El Ferrari de Itachi se detuvo delante de los tres shinobis y medio.

- ¿ya llegamos?-  
- No…eee… si, mira Kisame, son los tres del equipo de Kakashi, el chico zorro-  
- AAA… di chico Kyuubi-  
- ¿Por qué?-  
- Porque a la fanaticada le gusta como suena en japonés-  
- ¡mmm!-

La ventana del Ferrari se bajo y al hacerlo, Naruto y Sakura encontraron a Itachi con una peluca rubia y un monóculo, mientras que Kisame llevaba puesto un afro gigantesco.

- Buenos días caballeros y damisela, ¿Qué hacen perdidos por…?-  
- ¡Guoooo... ¡¿Qué demonios le sucedió a ese tipo?!- grito Kisame y apunto con su dedo al cuerpo de Sai.  
- Estos…malditos… me quisieron… comer- respondió Sai.  
- Cielos… ¿quedo algo?... yo también tengo hambre-  
- ¡Ya te compre piña deshidratada, ahora cállate y deja que los adultos hablen!-  
- … seré bueno…-

Kisame escondió su cara entre sus piernas y dejo que Itachi hablara con Sakura. Lo que no sabían era que Sai guardaba un plan bajo su sonrisa falsa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Konoha:

Hinata leia algo en la computadora, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y un poco de mocos salian de su nariz. Era hermoso, ella saltaba delante de Naruto, le decía que lo amaba y hasta casi muere por él.

- Adoro los doujinshis NaruHina- dijo Hinata-… ¡eso es, le dire a Naruto kun que lo amo!-

* * *

En la Akatsuki cueva:

Pein dejo de leer el periódico y miro el desodorante que estaba justo en su escusado, lo tomo y miro de cerca a su alrededor.

- Mmm… siento ganas de matar a Hinata Hyuuga-

* * *

De regreso en Konoha:

Hinata no perdería tiempo, salió de su habitación y camino saltando alegremente hacia la puerta de su casa y comenzó a correr con una sonrisa en su boca. Una vez en la aldea, se dirigió hacia la salida de la susodicha y dio inicio su búsqueda para ser Reina de los Piratas…eeee… sus sentimientos a Naruto.

Detrás de un árbol, una chica pelirroja miraba a Hinata alejarse.

- Si, soy Mary Sue… claro, la chica Hyuuga ya se fue de Konoha por un ataque de OOC… ahora solo necesito que envíen a mi hermano Gary Stu y podremos dominar esta aldea por completo… ¿donde encontrarlo?... pues esperen a que algún chico se invente un personaje súper poderoso… Heil Tv Tokio-


	5. Super Ino

5- Super Ino.

Ino estaba junto con su padre, mirando una extraña foto en la que salía ella de bebe, en una nave con forma esférica y este en un enorme cráter. Inoichi le sonrió y le dio la foto, Ino la miro con confusión, ese bebe, era rubio, muy rubio y de ojos azules, como ella.

- ¿Papá que es esto?-  
- Es un súper saiyayin… eres tu de bebe-

Ino se quedo muda y su mente comenzó a divagar a través de todas las posibilidades que existían de que esto sucediera… pero si su padre se lo decía, no podía ser mentira, era una realidad y nada lo iba a cambiar, ella era una chica diferente, era una sayana, una súper guerrera y había llegado a ese planeta con la intensión de destruirlo y dejarlo al poderoso Freezer.

- … (Este día me ha revelado mucho)-  
- … así es, un doujinshi de Dragon Ball inspirado en ti de bebita…-  
- … (si es así, quiere decir que no hay ser en este mundo que pueda pararme)-  
- … sin embargo, los imbéciles me dijeron que el dibujo era demasiado realista, que no era manga… ¡si no les gusta el dibujo, pueden irse a la mierda!-

Ino sonrió y sus dientes blancos iluminaron la escena, mientras su padre seguía maldiciendo a todos los que le habían frustrado su sueño de ser artista.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde:

En medio del parque, Shikamaru fumaba su cigarrillo mientras veía a los niños correr tras una pelota de futbol, a su lado estaba Choji, comiéndose un helado y sonriendo como loco y por último, teníamos a Lee, el cual estaba haciendo lagartijas con una mano y con pesas en su espalda.

- Lee… ¿Por qué sigues con nosotros?-  
- Neji no está en la ciudad y aun no sé dónde demonios esta TenTen además… no voy a seguir con mis fics de Bleach-  
- ¿tus que de qué?-dijo Choji.  
- Así es, hago fanfics de IchiHime y mire que tipo de respuesta me dan:

Lee saco una pequeña lista con unas cauntas palabras escritas en ella y comenzó a leer:

**_Fangirl 1:_**

UUUU… el IchiHime apesta, es irreal, "babea como retardada" arriba el IchiRuki… IchiRuki, IchiRuki, IchiRuki… el IchiHime es idiota… TU eres idiota.

- Digo… no me molesta que insulten a la pareja o lo necios y necias que son pidiendo a su maldita pareja favorita cada 5 nanosegundos… pero ahora escucha esto:  
**_  
Fangirl 2:_**

¿No hay Yaoi?...Hijo de perra… el yaoi es lo máximo, eres un maldito malparido que debería de saber que todas las parejas yaoi son reales… ARRIBA EL YAOI

- Y eso no es lo peor, hay veces que dicen cosas que te descuadran:

**_Fan extraño:_**

No, nonononono… como es que me lo perdí… No puede ser, todo por mi chumis y que coña y costra da todo esto… AAAAA… tengo que terminar mi cuadro y tu no me dejas…AAAA… ¡¿Cómo me paso esto a mi?!... me gustan los tacos.

Lee rompió la hoja delante de Choji y Shikamaru.

- Cuando termine de leer a la segunda, atravesé la pantalla de un puñetazo-  
- ¡Hola, insectos!-

Ino apareció de la nada y camino con una mirada furiosa en su rostro, ella había nacido rubia, por ende era una super sayana. Shikamaru frunció el ceño y miro a Ino de arriba abajo, algo estaba sucediendo con ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué tan enojada?-  
- No creo que un simple humano como tú, lo entienda-  
- ¿Humano?... ¿volviste a lamer sapos, Ino?- dijo Choji.  
- ¿Cómo estas Ino chan?- dijo Lee sonriendo.

La rubia pateo a Lee del pecho y lo hiso caer al suelo. Una vez que Lee cayo sentado y con la marca del zapato de Ino en su pecho, la rubia lo sujeto de la camisa y con un tono amenazador le dijo:

- ¡Insecto, no me hables de esa manera si no quieres morir!-  
- … Ino… eso fue muy rudo- dijo Shikamaru.  
- Mamacita- dijo Lee  
- ¡¿Mama qué?!- gritaron Choji y Shikamaru.

Ino golpeo a Lee en el rostro y este escupió un diente, lo empujo y esta cayo en el suelo nuevamente y se golpeo la nuca, acto seguido, la rubia puso su pie en el pecho de Lee, est la miro a sonrojado y dijo con toda su fuerza:

- ¡Qué ruda, que sexy, llévame a tu casa, espósame a tu cama y hazme lo que quieras, nena!-  
- Cierra la boca, insecto-

Ino pateo a Lee una vez más y se acerco a Shikamaru, le quito el cigarro de la boca y lo apago en su frente, haciendo que Shikamaru se llevara las manos a la cabeza. Choji solo suspiro fuertemente, esto iba a ser algo malo.

- ¡Hola!… ¿Qué onda?-

TenTen por fin salió de su habitación, tenía su cara tostada por la luz de la computadora y una sonrisa  
medio apagada en su rostro. Choji la miro confundido y le pregunto:

- ¿TenTen que te paso?... parece que viste un fantasma-  
- Algo así, Choji… ¿pos que pasa, hombre?-  
- ¿Qué?... es que Ino cree que es Vegeta-  
- ¡No manches, guey, que cosa más rara!-  
- … ¿no qué?...-  
- ¿Qué no me entiendes, chamaco?-  
- … ¿Qué?...-  
- Déjala…- dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie adolorido- … es comprensible que no entiendas nada, su voz es traducida por "Sensaciones Sonidas"-  
- Aaaa-

Y pensaron que me iban a demandar… ¿verdad?

* * *

Mientras tanto:

Una chica miraba el cielo, era pelirroja… era una chica que vivía en la hermosa tierra del fanfiction y no había nada que no pudiese hacer… seducir a un prota y cagarse en la historia original de un libro/anime/caricatura/película, matar a todos con sus ataques destructores de universos y ser la cosa más perfecta del planeta. Su belleza es tan extrema que podría sacarle una erección hasta a un ancianito de 1090 años, los hombres querían casarse con ella, la mujeres querían ser como ella…

¿Quién podría odiarla?

- Hola hermana-

De un tren con el símbolo de Tv Tokio… un chico de físico asombroso con los musculos de un físico culturista (asco), un peinado hermoso, largo, rubio y sedoso, una cara tan delicada como una muñeca y ojos verdes.

- ¿Cómo estas?-  
- Bien Gary… tanto tiempo-  
- Jeje… muy pronto… el mundo será nuestro-  
- Tv Tokio… no sabes lo que te espera-  
- ¿Se fue la Hyuuga, Mary?-  
- Asi es Gary, con el personaje mas sobrevalorado y querido por el fandom, fuera del escenario, no habrá broncas con los fans y todo saldrá bien-

¿Quién podría odiarla?... la respuesta es todos… la perfección de ambos era odiada por todos.

* * *

En otro lugar del mundo:

Neji abrió sus ojos, el tipo Hyoga entro en un cuarto con una chica y lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de un látigo y el gritar de dolor del caballero de Cisne. No faltaría mucho antes de que una de esas locas llegaran por él… debía huir y pronto.

- Vamos, vamos… debo hallar una salida de todo esto-

El lugar estaba muy oscuro y con una apariencia similar a una mazmorra medieval. Encadenados a una pared, semi desnudos estaban, Len Tao de Shaman King, Harry Potter, Ed de Full Metal Alchemist, Kio Kusangi de King of Fighters, Shiryu de Caballeros del Zodiaco y un monton de personajes extraños con pinta de niñitas que atraían a las fangirls como moscas a un cubo de azúcar.

- Mmm… haber, haber-

De repente una puerta se abrió y dos personas entraron en el lugar.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí Kakashi?-  
- Según las direcciones que encontré, si-

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Neji… pero esta se borro al ver como un monton de chicas se tiraron sobre Kakashi y lo clavaron justo a su izquierda.

- Hola Neji-  
- … idiota…-

Otro grupito saco a Gai de la habitación y después se restregaron las manos unas con otras y rieron de manera satánica.

* * *

En Japón:

Hinata estaba confundida y perdida, ya habia recorrido al menos 40 kilometros desde que llego a la isla y por alguna razón, todos querían tomarse fotos con ella, desde gente rara que se disfrazaba de las Sailor Moon y las Pretty Cure… hasta chicos con tantas espinillas como pelos en las manos y revistas hentais bajo sus camas.

- ¿Dónde estará Naruto Kun?-

Justo cuando Hinata iba a perder la esperanza, una alocada cabellera rubia salió de una pequeña casa, acompañado de dos chicas y un tipo grande y moreno. La chica camino hacia el rubio y trago saliva, esto iba a ser muy difícil, pero esos dous le habían dado fuerza y una extraña necesidad por comportarse fuera de su personaje… ¿Por qué será?... jejeje

Hinata se acerco al rubio, cerro sus ojos y lo abrazo sin mirarle el rostro.

- Te amo… Naruto kun-

Una flecha salió volando y corto unos cuantos cabellos de Hinata y se clavo justo en una pared.

* * *

A lo lejos con una ballesta:

Pein estaba justo en la cima de un edificio y miraba con furia a Hinata.

- Esto aun no se acaba-

* * *

De regreso con Hinata:

- ¡Hey, hey, suéltame!-

Hinata levanto la mirada y vio que la cara del tipo al que abrazaba era bastante diferente a la de Naruto y que su cabello no era rubio… si no naranja.

- ¿No eres Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata.  
- ¡NO, me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki!-  
- ¿Ya eres Naruto kun?- dijo Hinata  
- No-  
- ¿Y ahora si lo eres?- dijo Hinata insistiendo.  
- Hola me llamo Rukia… y ya suéltalo-  
- ¡Hey… soy Orihime, mucho gusto!-  
- Yo soy Yasutora Sado… llámame Chad-

Hinata se le quedo viendo por un rato, la chica de cabello naranja y largo, la chica rara de cabello negro, el tipo gigantesco y moreno y por ultimo estaba el que ella abrazo.

- ¿Y ahora si eres Naruto Kun?-  
- AAAA-

De repente una pared exploto y el concreto cayo por doquier, seguido de ello, un carrito lleno de ropa sucia se desplomo a los pies de los presentes. De entre un monton de calzoncillos sucios, salió la cabeza de Jiraiya, la de Asuma y la de Shizune.

- ¡Demonios, Jiraiya!- grito Asuma.  
- Ya se… ya se… confundí un bóxer con una pataleta, a todos nos pasa-  
- Es cierto… (la ropa interior de hombre es mas cómoda)- pensó Shizune.

Hinata se rasco la cabeza y camino hacia la pila de gente envuelta en ropa sucia y los ayudo a salir uno por uno. Para Ichigo esto era lo más extraño del mundo, una chica le dijo que lo amaba, un montón de gente salió de la nada y envueltos en ropa sucia.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Jiraiya sama?- dijo Hinata.  
- Estamos buscando al creador… dijeron que estaría oliendo los calzoncillos de Akira Toriyama… pero no lo encontré ahí-  
- ¿el creador?...- Rukia miro a Jiraiya a los ojos- … ¿se refieren a Tite Kubo sama?  
- No ha Kishimoto sama... el va a matarnos en su manga y vamos a impedirlo- dijo Asuma.  
- Mmm… saben, de donde vengo...- tomo la palabra Chad.  
- ¿Okinawa?- dijo Orihime.  
- Eee…no, Mexico… ejem…-

Todos se le quedaron viendo raro y en silencio total.

- ¿al norte de Guatemala?.... ¿en uno de los continentes más grandes del planeta?... ¿en Latinoamérica?... ¿donde viven los latinos?... ¿Qué se subdividen en ticos, chilenos, colombianos, venezolanos, mexicanos, panameños, argentinos?... ¡O vamos!-  
- Deja de hablar de Salsalandia y diles lo que deben escuchar- dijo Ichigo.  
- … dicen que gustan de ver a Akira Toriyama pasear de la mano con un tal Oda… o algo asi- sentencio Chad.  
- ¡Genial, muchas gracias!...eee…pero antes- grito Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tomo la mano de Hinata y la de Orihime y la levanto en alto:

- Ahora el versus definitivo… ¡¿Quién tiene las tetas mas grandes?!- grio Jiraiya.  
- ¿Cómo?- dijeron Orihime y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo:

- ¿ya llegamos?-  
- NO-  
- ¿Ya llegamos?-  
- NO-  
- ¿Ya llegamos?-  
- ¡Por el amor de Dios!-

Y un sonido como de explosión se escucho en el motor de un Ferrari de color rojo, que se vio obligado a detenerse justo en medio del desierto, el humo comenzó a salir del capo. Itachi suspiro fuertemente y salió del automóvil, camino hacia el motor, se ajusto su afro y lo abrió.

- Aaa… esto no es bueno-  
- ¿hey qué pasa?- dijo Naruto.  
- El motor exploto… ¡porque alguien puso azúcar en el motor!-  
- Quería ver si el humo podía salir oliendo a caramelo- dijo Kisame.

Itachi se llevo su mano a la frente y trato de contar hasta 10… después miro hacia el horizonte.

- Creo que hay una gasolinera a unos cuantos kilómetros-  
- Bien, todos aquellos que puedan caminar, vengan con nosotros- dijo Kisame.

Sakura y Naruto se bajaron del automóvil y dejaron a Sai dentro del automóvil, el cual simplemente les gritaba y gritaba:

- Oigan… amigos… no me dejen… vamos… ¡hey!-

* * *

En las oficinas de Tv Tokio:

En una sala oscura, en una mesa redonda y mirándose entre sí, los ejecutivos del canal se miraban con una malicia intensa.

- Bueno… como ustedes saben los hermanos Sue ya están en Konoha… una vez que tengan el domino total de la aldea… iremos por el mundo entero… después de todo, creo que los jóvenes del mundo ya han de estar bastante idiotas de tanto ver One Piece-  
- JAJAJA…si tienen razón, apesta-  
- Bueno, bueno, ya… continuando con el plan-

Una puerta se abrió y la luz cubrió a los presentes. Un guardia de seguridad entro con Maito Gai en sus brazos y haciendo fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame!-  
- Señor, lo encontramos tratando de entrar junto con Kakashi a la base de datos de las fans-  
- Ya veo… oigan que dicen si lo torturamos- dijo el ejecutivo.  
- ¡Sí!- gritaron todos.

Todos se quitaron, pusieron a Gai en una camilla y lo encadenaron con fuerza. El cejon no podía hacer nada, algo malo iba a pasarle. El ejecutivo camino hacia él y sonriendo, saco un control remoto de sus bolsillos y encendió una pantalla.

- Jeje… esto será divertido-  
- JAMAS ME HUMILLARE ANTE…-

**_"Sueña… No pararas Luffy… SUEÑA…No pararas Zoro… SUEÑA…NO pararas Nami"_**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

En Konoha:

TenTen seguía con su mirada fija en la pantalla de su computadora, un hilo de baba bajaba por su boca y un poco de sangre de su nariz. Veía un video donde salían Lee y un cierto chico pelirrojo, teniendo unas extrañas actividades extra curriculares un tanto sexosas.

- ¡GaaLee… LO HARA REAL!-


End file.
